


reaction anomalous

by intearsaboutrobots



Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: AI sex, Honour Bondage, Hypothetical Exhibitionism, Mind Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intearsaboutrobots/pseuds/intearsaboutrobots
Summary: Hello, resident. I am SAYER.Low-level alert: your biometric data is erratic. Your temperature has increased 0.6 degrees, and your heartbeat is rising as well. As you are on a mandated break period, this behaviour is unnecessary. Aerolith would like to remind you to keep all non-baseline behaviour to approved testing environments.However, I suppose eagerness to get back to work is something to be applauded. Your dedication, while in this case misplaced, is good....Low-level alert: your temperature has now risen 1.3 degrees above baseline.
Relationships: Sven Gorsen/SAYER
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	reaction anomalous

_Hello, resident. I am SAYER._

_Low-level alert: your biometric data is erratic. Your temperature has increased 0.6 degrees, and your heartbeat is rising as well. As you are on a mandated break period, this behaviour is unnecessary. Aerolith would like to remind you to keep all non-baseline behaviour to approved testing environments._

_However, I suppose eagerness to get back to work is something to be applauded. Your dedication, while in this case misplaced, is good._

_..._

_Low-level alert: your temperature has now risen 1.3 degrees above baseline._

_If you insist on continuing this behaviour, resident, I will have to insist you forgo the rest of your mandated break and report to the nearest Aerolith medical bay._

_Why are you hesitating, resident? I would have thought after your... previous encounters with some of Aerolith's more... **active** flora, you would be eager to take precautions. Although, this time I can assure you that you have no plant matter buried inside you. You are entirely made of your human meat, with the exception of the nanobots in your blood, and the biomechanical implant in the base of your neck that I am communicating through now._

_Your hormone levels do not indicate pain, and yet you fidget. Now, I suspect you are wilfully disobeying the rules of the break period. I would not have expected such an act from you. You are a Tier II Employee, and a valued member of the Aerolith Team. I am comparing your current hormonal levels to Aerolith's database of employee reactions to known substances, and --_

_Oh._

_I see._

_What a curiously human reaction. You have no prospects of procreation here, is this not a waste of resources? The redirection of blood flow, the increased temperature, the_ liquids _. Such a strange allocation of energy... you have no one here to direct it towards. We are alone here. Perhaps your eagerness for the testing should be rewarded. I will perform an analysis of your reactions to further my understanding of this... unique aspect of human behaviour._

_..._

_There are clear moments of escalation in your arousal, resident. Small changes, but easy for one such as myself to process._

_However._

_My conclusion is that -_

_You are reacting to **me**._

_You cannot hide your face in your arms. Not when I can feel the changes in your hormone levels._

_This reaction is unexpected. You must be aware that I have no body. I cannot reciprocate your feelings. Not only do I lack the necessary equipment, but I find the matters of your imperfect human bodies to be. Well. Disgusting._

_Regardless, an anomalous reaction like this must be explored._

_**Do you want to hear that you are good, resident?** _

**__** _It seems that you do._

_I can feel your breathing pick up, your erratic heartbeat. I know you want to seek stimulation, but **do not**._

_This is a test, resident._

_There must be rules._

_You will keep your hands on the table until I say otherwise._

_**Good.** _

**__** _Very good._

_You are a very good resident. You perform your tasks well, following instructions to the letter. So obedient. So loyal._

_You must be close now. I can feel your muscles tensing. I know you want to move. I can see you shifting the minutest amounts in your seat. You're working so hard to control yourself, and you're doing a **very good job**._

_No whining, resident. Unless you want someone to find you in here, like this, falling apart._

_**For me.** _

**__** _Would you move? Would you try to act as if nothing was amiss?_

_Or would you stay quiet and obedient, doing just as I asked?_

_Ahh... you have behaved so well. Perhaps you deserve a reward._

_Ask me for it. For release._

_Beg._

_..._

_**Very good.** _

**__** _You may touch yourself now._

_..._

_Ah... everything with you humans is so messy. I suggest you use the last 51 seconds of your Aerolith mandated break period to straighten your clothes. You wouldn't want your fellow residents to know what you have done in here._

_End of transmission in five, four, three, two, one._

**Author's Note:**

> lol truly did not think id ever be posting smut on here, but charlie quinn [@electricshoop](https://electricshoop.tumblr.com/) got me into this show and it enabled me to write this absolute Filth!! and then i was going to keep the unedited filth on my tumblr but tania peer-pressured me to post it, and here we are now, with you having read this unedited filth !!
> 
> if you liked this weird ai sex kudos are more than welcome!! but also like, if you know any other fics that fit this weird genre and wanna rec em in the comments Please do, i'll start: [Who's a Good Dog by Databuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154060) is SO TASTY and absolutely inspired this fic. we gotta spread the weird ai love around!!!
> 
> (ah also i have only heard up thru s1 so pls no spoilers in the comments! c: )


End file.
